Shuie
by Arzetta
Summary: Shuldich goes clubbing and brings home the wrong person. Rated Pg for some lanuage and some implied innuendos. R&R and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys. This story takes place after Schuldich comes home from clubbing all night. Enjoy and R&R please!  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful morning. The sky was blue, birds were singing and the sun was shining. As it danced across the city, it poured through a certain window, onto a certain red head.  
  
Schuldich yawned and rubbed the back of one hand across over his face. Opening his eyes, he immediately closed then again. He did this several times to adjust to the sunlight. Sitting up he looked around his bedroom and then he heard someone groan. But it wasn't him. Who was in his room? The red haired German looked around, then his eyes came to rest on a body shaped lump on the opposite side of his bed buried under a mountain of blankets. Leaning over, he pulled the blankets up to peer under them. Who he saw there made him jump! Looking back under the blankets, he glared at the person, then, he dropped the blankets; he picked them back up, glared and dropped them again. As if it might make the violator disappear. Peering closer at the body (that he realized was naked) he recognized it as the blonde Weiss playboy Yohji Kudou. But, how in the hell had he gotten here?  
  
Schuldich tried to replay the events of the previous night but his mind was blank. But some thing told him that Yohji had not been his intended victim. Then he realized his mind was quiet. No voices, nothing at all. His thoughts, for once in along time, were his and his alone. He wasn't sure what this meant or even if he liked it and why was Yohji in his bed. He wanted to make sense of it all. Getting out of bed, he stood and looked down at himself. Realizing he too was naked, he made a grab for a blanket to cover himself and heard a laugh from under the blankets.  
  
"What's the matter Schuie? You weren't too concerned about modesty last night." Came Yohji's voice from the bed. He laughed some more and began to untangle himself from the mass of blankets.  
  
Schuldich glared at the bed as the blonde man began to climb out of it. Running a hand through his hair, he began to make his way to the bathroom. Then he turned around "How the hell did you get here?"  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Yohji reached over to the nightstand to pick up his pack of cigarettes and lighter. " You took me home. Remember?" He said and grinned as he began to slide out a cigarette.  
  
"I must have been smoking some thing. Why would I bring you home?" Schuldich began to wonder what exactly did he have to drink and where did he go last night.  
  
"For a good time of course!" Yohji stated and lit up his cigarette. Taking a long drag, he exhaled and continued to grin. "I never knew a German who could drink like you. You do know how to dance and have a good time." He began to laugh once more, then he stood up and walked over to stand in front of the window. Opening it, he peered out.  
  
Rolling his eyes Schuldich walked the rest of the way to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. "Ye gods, I need a shower!" he thought and reached over and turned the water on. He made sure it was good and hot, wanting to scrub away the stench and filth of last night. Reaching for his basil and cucumber wash, he squeezed it onto his loofah sponge then began to scrub and scrub hard. He wasn't sure why he wanted to try and scrub away all the stains. His life was full of them. They were made up of all the terrible things he had done in his life. But some how he just wanted to be clean. As he stood under the steaming shower he could hear Yohji yelling at the people on the street. "Hey lady, why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer!" "What? Haven't you ever seen a naked man smoke?" All of this was accompanied by laughter.  
  
Oh, how he suddenly hated that man! He had to get him out of his room, out of his apartment and out of his life. By the gods! How had he made such a poor choice for some one to take home? Crawford would never let him live this down. Schuldich scrubbed some more, then rinsed off and stepped out. Just as there came a banging on the door.  
  
"Hey Schuie, don't use all the hot water! I need a shower too ya know." Yohji said and took another drag of his cigarette.  
  
Wrapping up in a towel, Schuldich swung the door open and glared at Yohji. "No! I am not going to let you use my shower! Go home Yohji! You've just worn out whatever welcome you had." This was not a good morning. He needed his coffee and what was that infernally smug man smiling at?  
  
Yohji grinned "Calm down Schuie! It was just a little one night stand. I'll be going now. But, rest assured little german. You will be hearing from me." He gathered up his things and put his clothes on.  
  
Schuldich watched him, not saying a word. But, he followed Yohji to the door.  
  
As he reached the door Yohji turned to look at the red head. My, his hair was amazing. "By the way, I forgot to thank you for last night. It was fantastic."  
  
Schuldich only glared and pushed Yohji the rest of the way out the door. Slamming it shut, he leaned against it and heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
Well there you have it. I go the idea for this story from a t-shirt I read. Let me know if you like it. Maybe I'll write more about the adventures of Schuldich and everyone's favorite blonde playboy.~ Arzetta 


End file.
